themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewt
Mewt Morakami is the son of Medea and Mehru Morakami, adopted son of Zevier and Merium Vallus, and adopted brother of Miyobi Vallus. He is a human-turned-god who served in Darmadia's campaign against the hybrids until her defeat at Dry Man's Point, in which he had betrayed Atlantis along with Duun. Years later, Mewt would serve on the Mystic Council, helping work on Bingo Books. Personality Mewt believes strongly in loyalty and peace. Will never betray a friend. He is a force to be dealt with once angered. Once angered, he becomes a sadomasochist and becomes semi-invincible. This is until he is either calmed down or runs out of renderings. Normally he is calm, while fighting he thinks little and does what whatever comes to his head first Mewt's Race Mewt's race is a somewhat mystery, baffling many researchers. Mewt is unique in means of what he is according to race. He is a hybrid, but also a pure blood. Some believe this impossible, but however, it is not. : Nega./Posi. Hybrid It is believed that when the Holy Lord made the various races, he made Positives and Negatives first, followed by humans. Humans were created third because they were created using the blood of both, the Posi. and Nega. These first ones were the "pure" (a.k.a. advanced) Humans. This mix was dubbed too powerful by the Holy Lord so he took some of this power away. Because of their power, he made it law that this type of hybrid shall never be made again. Mewt's parents broke this law with the conception of Mewt. His Mother was a Positive and his Father was a Negative. Thus made Mewt a "pure" Human Human N/A God After defeating Meyr, the Elder Gods at that time consecrated Mewt and gave him a variant of Meyr's power. As of this moment in time, "God" is a title because Mewt has not yet achieved his full God Form Demi-god This is this the form he is always in, it is his primary form. Weapons After consecration, Mewt was given the ability to render various non-complex items. Below are the items he has been shown to be able to render. * Swords ** Machete ** Energy Sword ** Katana * Axe ** Battle Axe ** Hand Axe * Shield * Dagger * Throwing Stars * Needles * Fan In the begining of Present Memories, Mewt comes into the possession of dual pistols. History Mewt lived on a farm for the first few years of his life. After tragedy hit twice, leaving him alone, he became a wonderer. After trying bounty hunting a few times, he decided to pursue it full-time. Shortly after completing his training, given by Nyon, he became one once more. He continues this profession after he is consecrated. After training with Emula for another 17 years, he's called to order by the Elder Gods as a selected soldier. Synopsis Great God War arc N/A Dawn of a New Age arc N/A Fallen Order arc N/A Revive Revival arc N/A Present Memories arc N/A Fate of the Unknown arc N/A Behind the Scenes Mewt was created as Thomas' main character.